


UNSPOKEN

by puripucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puripucchi/pseuds/puripucchi
Summary: sorry no summary :)





	1. That Girl Is Called Ryouta

It was a great day, the sun was hanging so nice up there and not too revealing. A home of a certain tanned boy, he was seventh this year, was so lively. As matter of fact, he was discussing something with his mom.

Aomine Daiki was the star of the family. He was a cutie pie despite he hated it when someone called him cute. He wasn’t cute. Cute was for Momoi or Tetsu. That girl who became the center of the discussion was cute, too. Her skin was so white. A great combination with her short and blonde hair which annoyed him. 

Too much of cuteness and it made him sick.

“Mom, are you kidding me? Why should I baby sit her? How about my plan with Tetsu?” protested the boy. “That girl is your responsibility not mine,” he said again,

“Why don’t you ask Satsuki, instead?”  
“First, it’s not a proper way to speak with your mom, Daiki” said his mom gently, “Second, It’s Ryouta, a BOY,” she sighed, “just tag him along. You can introduce him with Tetsu-kun, and who knows all of you can be a good friend”.

“Really, he is a boy?” Aomine turned around scrutinized the boy stood behind him, trembling………, trying to hold the tears which almost fell. “See? Even Satsuki is not as crybaby as him. It’s a mistake” mocked the boy. “I’m a boy” finally Kise spoke, brittle voice. “Huh?” Aomine replied. 

“Daiki!!”   
“But mom?”  
“Tag him along or there is no basketball”  
“so unfair”  
“Your attitude, Daiki”   
Aomine looked at his mom with disbelief.  
“do you want me to buy those basketball cleats, don’t you?”  
“Mom?!”

“This is the deal,” his mom continued, “my cute Daiki will get the cleats he wants the most… before his birthday. Sounds great, isn’t it?” 

“Don’t call me cute, mom!!” shouted the boy while thinking about the offer his mom gave. The chance to get his basketball cleats faster, it was so tempting. Aomine scratched his temple. Still hated the thought about the BABYSITTING thing, but giving up the cleats, it was a bad idea. The boy sighed admitting his lost.

“You won”, finally he said.  
Mrs. Aomine gave a huge smile, “That’s my Daiki” 

She then approached Kise, “don’t worry about him” she cupped Kise’s cheeks with her palms, “Daiki is actually a good boy.”

“Oh,, come on, Mom!” Aomine rolled his eyes, “and you PRETTY BOY……., like basketball?”  
“I-- I like basketball” Kise stuttered,  
“know how to play it?”

Kise shook his head, “bu--but I can learn. My mom said I’m really good at it.”

“It’s great then!!” Aomine’s mom clapped his hand, “and Daiki is really good at teaching someone basketball just like what he did to Tetsu-kun. So, I think both of you can be a good friend”.

“Now, have fun!!” she said again, pushing their back.

The boys were about leaving the living room when the knocks from the front door started to annoy Aomine.

“Mom, it’s your brother!!”   
“Just open the door, Daiki?!”  
“It’s your brother!”  
“And it makes him your uncle,”  
“I don’t like him”  
“For the God’s sake, you’ll about to open the door ANYWAY.”


	2. Reasons I Dislike You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary :)

When you really loved a person, they said, you wouldn’t find any reason of why you loved them. Because if there were, then, it wasn’t love. But, when it came to dislike someone? Should you have some reasons for them?

Aomine liked Kise, though the way he showed it, was a bit different. He enjoyed teasing Kise, because Kise always gave a satisfying reaction. Yet, there was something bothered him lately regarding to his feeling toward Kise. First, Kise became more and more beautiful each day. If only Kise was a girl he might be already hit on him. And it might be easier for him dealing with this kind of circumstance. Second, sometimes he had no idea whether he loved basketball more or Kise. Since both Kise and basketball really made him happy like he could not spend a single second without thinking about it. Third, Kise was really close to Aomine’s uncle, Kagami Taiga. True, everyone loved Kagami excluding his parents. Kagami was disowned when he confessed to them about the way he viewed his partner. Gender was not a thing as love has no gender.

Male or female, it actually didn’t matter.

His parents despised the very ideas.  
They wanted him to change.  
He insisted and leaved the house.

Only his sister understood him. 

Fourth, he hated to admit that this feeling was more than a friendship. It was too risky and he did not ready yet for the consequences he should face. His mom, maybe, had no problem with it. If she could give her brother unconditional love, then she could do it also for her son.

But how about his grandparents? It might be not easy. He would hurt them the same way their son did to them. If only Kise didn’t exist…

Outside, the sky offered a dull color. A typical color that told you that the rain would drop at anytime.

“Dai-chan!!!”  
“you’re annoying!”  
“huh?” Momoi put her hands to her waist.  
“have no idea what you’re just saying”

“I know, you’re an IDIOT!” said the girl teasing his childhood friend, “but please, don’t act like you HAVE NO IDEA!!” 

“I really am a very terrible person, right. My best friend not only think of me as an idiot, but also a bad guy,” Aomine took a few steps to find a chair near his bed. He sat on it.

“Dai-chan, it’s not what I mean. I really want to help. We can’t leave this matter just like this. . .”

“He came to me with his super glittery smiles. I like it. So funny, isn’t it?” he paused, “I used to think it might be great if Kise was a girl. Then, I simply confess to him. I know he will accept my love offer because he HELPLESSLY falls in love with me. He idolizes me. He ADORES ME.”

“Yet, I never expect it….. I never expect it the time he comes to me and saying things I desperately want to say. He said; I LOVE YOU AOMINE-CCHI with his sunshine smile and……. no burden. Like life will simply follow his wish,” he drew in a long breath.

“I HATE IT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you love reading this and looking for the next chapter ... it will be posted on Aomine's birthday :) *or maybe faster 
> 
> Have a good day ^^

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for everyone reading this... :)


End file.
